


Forgiveness and Friendships

by Faithambr



Category: Anna and Elsa, Frozen (Disney Movies), Kristoff and Anna - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithambr/pseuds/Faithambr
Summary: Anna and Kristoff are best friends reuniting with each other after a few months of being a part. (This is based on personal experience.)
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 11





	Forgiveness and Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> So I began writing this 2 months after I had moved out of a situation. I didn't post it until June of last year. I was very hesitant on posting it to Tumblr, but I did. So I figured that why not post it here?
> 
> Original author's note: This story has taken me such a long time to write and type. At least two years now….. Sorry for it being set around Christmas time, but again it is based on personal experience. 

Uncertainty.

That was the feeling she had as Anna was gripping at the steering wheel. She knew that her best friend Kristoff wouldn’t judge her based on what she had done a few months ago, yet her mind was telling her something else.

 _You’re worthless._ another thought had popped in her hand. _He will hate you for this.  
_

_No he won’t._ she thought back. _He’s my best friend. He won’t hate me._

_But he will soon._

“No he won’t.” Anna whispers hastily as she opens her car door. “He’s my best friend.”

She knew that Kristoff wouldn’t judge her based on what had happened a few months ago. Sure she did tell him briefly beforehand through [text](https://faithambr.tumblr.com/post/185554620895/forgiveness-and-friendships#) [messages](https://faithambr.tumblr.com/post/185554620895/forgiveness-and-friendships#), but not everything. She didn’t want him to freak out just like how her sister did a few weeks prior.

 _But he won’t hyperventilate like how she did._ she thought while she was waiting at the front door.

She remembered the night that she told Elsa about her current situation at the time. She knew that her sister was going to freak out, yet she didn’t expect it to be taken into [overdrive](https://faithambr.tumblr.com/post/185554620895/forgiveness-and-friendships#).

_“Anna,” her sister had let out in a haste after she read the note that Anna had passed across the table, “you owe him that much!?!”_

_“Yeah.” she had answered back.  
_

_“Oh my God.” Elsa breathed in her[anxiety](https://faithambr.tumblr.com/post/185554620895/forgiveness-and-friendships#) and emotions. “This is bad.”  
_

_“I know.”  
_

_“Anna,” Elsa stated in fear as she got up and began to pace back and forth, “why would he do this to you?”  
_

_“Because I was responsible for what I’ve done while I was there.” Anna answers with her temper in[check](https://faithambr.tumblr.com/post/185554620895/forgiveness-and-friendships#).  
_

_“But for that much?”  
_

_“Yes!”  
_

_“Anna,” Elsa shakes her head in shock and disbelief, “this is ridiculous.”  
_

_“I know and I don’t know what to do.”  
_

_“Anna, you could’ve told me about this. Why didn’t you?”  
_

_“Because I was afraid and I knew that you were going to act like this.”_

_“Anna, I would’ve been able to help you.” Elsa sighs in defeat.  
_

_“I didn’t know what else to do.” Anna had panicked.  
_

_“Well the first thing that you should do is move out.” Elsa had suggested.  
_

_“Elsa,” Anna’s eyes went wide in fear, “I can’t!”  
_

_““Why not?”  
_

_“He’ll…” Anna’s breath became hasty in fear.  
_

“Anna,” a voice had interrupted her thoughts, causing her to snap back into reality, “hey.”

“Hey Kristoff.” Anna smiles weakly as he ushered her into the house. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” her best friend had shrugged her shoulders. “How about you? How’s Elsa?”

“Doing fine.” Anna answers just as an older woman had appeared from the kitchen with a pot in her hand.

“Anna!” the older woman smiled, her eyes dancing with excitement. “It’s so good to see you!”

“It’s good to see you too, Mama Bulda.” Anna nods in appreciation. “How’s Grand Pabbie?”

“Still alive and well over here.” an elderly gentleman had commented at the dining table.

“Grand Pabbie,” Anna smiles warmly as she walked on over and gave him a hug, “it’s so good to see you.” 

“Same to you dear.” Grand Pabbie smiles with a twinkle in his eyes. “Say Kristoff, you should marry this girl.’

“Grand Pabbie,” Kristoff groans in frustration, just as him and Mama Bulda were setting the food on the table, “her and I are best friends.”

“I know,” Grand Pabbie gave them both a knowing glance, “but sometimes fate has other plans in store.”

“Well forget about fate,” Mama Bulda chimes in urging everyone to take their seats, “let’s eat. This spaghetti isn’t going to eat itself.”

“Right.” Anna giggles in reply, making her best friend smile.”Mmm….this is delicious.”

“Why thank you, Anna.” Kristoff smirks at her.

“Wait,” Anna glances right at him, “you made this?”

“Well Mama told me that I should be the cook, tonight.” he casually mentions, making Anna blush pink. “So I made the spaghetti based off a family recipe.”

“And indeed he did a very good job.” Mama Bulda adds while she was eating her portion.

“So my grandson had told us that you had moved back in with your sister.” Grand Pabbie began after he had finished his portion. “Is that true?”

“Yes.” Anna answers with a sigh and a shrug.

“Now how’s that going?” Mama Bulda asks.

“It’s fine.” Anna answers, not knowing what else to say. “It’s been a bit rocky for me.”

“Well it takes time to adjust to changes.” Mama Bulda states.

 _Right._ Anna had thought as they were continuing on eating their dinner. 

After dinner was over, they were getting themselves ready to go out for the night.

“Are you sure that it’s okay that I would come along with you, guys?” Anna had asked just as she adjusted the scarf around her neck.

“Anna,” her best friend chuckles, “it’s fine, you’re practically part of the family.”

“Yes dear,” Bulda nods her head in agreement as she helped Grand Pabbie into his coat, “you’ve always been part of the family.”

“Yes,” Grand Pabbie adds in acknowledgement, “I can still remember you two living right across the street from each other.”

“You two were like two peas in a pod.”

“Right.” Anna let’s out in a small smile. “Say shouldn’t we get going? We don’t wanna miss seeing those lights, now do we?”

“Oh yes!” Mama Bulda’s eyes were dancing with such joy. “We should probably get going then. Why don’t we take the minivan tonight?”

“Umm…actually if you don’t mind,” Anna began with a side glance at Kristoff, “Kristoff and I would prefer to drive separately.”

“Oh that’s fine dear.” Mama Bulda smiles while Kristoff and Anna were heading on out the door. “We’ll see you there.”

“See ya later Mama.” Kristoff nods in agreement while Anna was already starting up her car. 

_Oh please hurry Kristoff._ Anna had thought as she watched her best friend walk on over to the passenger side of her car. _Just hurry._

Her heart was pounding at the thought of the conversation that she would have to have with him on the ride over.

 _Maybe he’ll be very understanding._ she thought with a quick glance over at her best friend. _I mean he should at least try to be._ She knew that her best friend would understand, yet she wasn’t so sure how he was going to take it. 

“So.” a voice had interrupted her thoughts, making her snap back into reality. 

“Oh, ah sorry.” Anna coughs as she quickly turns over the key in the ignition.

“Hey it’s okay.” Kristoff gave her a reassuring smile.

“No it’s not okay really.” Anna began with an uncertain look. “I should have told you sooner.”

“What?” Kristoff cocks an eyebrow while she was pulling on out of the driveway.

“I should have told you about everything.” Anna. “About why I moved in with him in the first place.”

“Why did you move in with him?”

“Because Hans needed someone to take care of his place and his cats, while he’s on his deployment.” Anna had answered while she was focusing on the road ahead.

“And you thought that you could handle i?” Kristoff adds.

“Yes.” she nods in agreement. “I thought that I could do everything, but I should have listened to my gut.”

“What do you mean?” Kristoff had asked.

“I should have left the day after he came home from his trip.” she answered,

“Oh.” 

“But nope,” Anna continues, “I wanted to be out on my own and away from my family.”

“I can understand that.” Kristoff nods in agreement.

“So I stayed with him.” Anna sighs in defeat. “I mean not with him, with him, but ya know… I had to be his roommate and stay there. He needed me.”

“But why?”

“He needed me to take care for his house and cats, while he was on his deployment.” Anna had stated. “So he was showing me the ropes on taking care of the house and cats within the first month. At first I made mistakes and he said that they were fine, but then the mistakes grew into bigger mistakes.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s when things had started to get out of hand.” Anna had remained serious at her words. “Every time I tried to do something right, I would end up screwing it up and he would argue with me over it. Telling me what I’m doing wrong, saying that I should’ve done it better next time, and then get all frustrated over it all.”

“I see.”

“Then the finances had started to kick in.”

“What do you mean, Anna?” Kristoff had asked, knowing that the hard part was about to come.

“What I mean is that I began to pay him rent, when the original deal was for me to watch his cats.” Anna had answered slowly.

“As a trade off?”

“Yeah,” Anna replies back, “but instead I began to pay him.”

“Oh.”

“It got worse when we both had decided to add the utilities onto the rent.” Anna continues.

“Oh.”

“That’s when I couldn’t keep up with the rent.” Anna bit her lip. “So instead of him kicking me, we both decided to go on and just have me live there and make the payments on the back rent.”

“Gotcha.”

“At first that was working great even when he began his deployment,” Anna adds with an uneasy tone in her voice, “but then one of his cats had gotten sick.”

“I see.”

“One of his cats had gotten sick and I had tried to do everything to take care of him.” Anna’s breath had hitched at her own words. “I was so scared of what was happening that I didn’t know what to do.”

“Ah.”

“So when I told him that his cat was sick,” Anna continues with an exhale, “he became very upset and wanted to do everything to save his cat.”

“I remember you telling me that.” her best friend had recalled from memory.

“But then his cat had died,” Anna states, “and Hans became very upset with me.”

Kristoff then became silent at her words.

“That’s when he became controlling over me, telling me that he needed to know everything that was going on in my life.” Anna sighs in defeat. “Not like knowing everything, but knowing what’s going on at his place.” 

“Oh.”

“So that’s when I became very stressed out,” Anna had continued through her uneasiness, “and I’ve lost a few jobs because of the stress. And what’s worse is that he knew that I was completely stressed out and he didn’t care.”

“I see.”

“I just tried to do everything right by him and yet nothing was right according to him.” Anna lets out in such anger and emotion.

“Wait…seriously?”

“Yep.” Anna had answered. “No matter what I did, I couldn’t do everything right in his mind.”

“Doesn’t he realize that nobody is perfect and that everyone makes mistakes.” Kristoff cocks an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah well according to him,” Anna shrugs her shoulders, “he was the perfect roommate.”

“In which he wasn’t the perfect roommate.” Kristoff casually mentions to his best friend.

“Right.” Anna answers. “After all of the issues spiraling out of control during his deployment, he became even more enraged when he got home.”

“What did he say, Anna?” her best friend gave her a cautious look. 

“He had accused me of things that were either beyond my control or that I didn’t know that something had happened.” Anna had replied back.

“Anna, you could’ve told me.” Kristoff sighs in defeat.

“Well I didn’t know what to say to you or anyone else.” Anna replies back. “So I had kept it all to myself.”

“I know.”

“At first it was working out according to plan,” Anna began, “but then I guess I had reached my breaking point.”

“Wait… are you talking about the time you had your car accident?” Kristoff gave her a confused look.

“Yes.” Anna had slowly answered. “My breaking point was during that accident. I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“But you’re here,” her best friend gave her a small smile, “and that’s all that matters.”

“I know,” Anna nods in agreement, “and I’m happy to be here.”

“Good.”

“So after I had moved out, with having Olaf helping me out,” Anna continues, “Elsa had wanted us to speak to one of her friends.”

“For legal advice?” Kristoff asks, making Anna feel a bit hesitant.

“Yes.” she answers with a shaky breath.” At first I said no, but then there was no other option.”

“I see.”

“So enough of that,” Anna quickly replies back, “what do you think about the situation?”

What did he think about Anna’s situation? He couldn’t believe that his best friend had to go through something so stressful, causing her to have a major mental breakdown. _If she had told me._ he thought as he took a side glance at his best friend driving. _I could have helped her._ He knew that his best friend was going through a rough patch, yet he didn’t expect her to be so afraid to talk about it.

“Kristoff.” a voice had interrupted his train of thoughts. 

“Yes.” he coughs in reply.

“So?”

“Anna,” he began with a reassuring look, “you have tried to do everything right and I think that Hans was putting too much pressure on you. He was expecting you to do so much in a small amount of time.”

“Right.” 

“So I think that financially you don’t owe him anything.” Kristoff casually mentions, making his best friend sigh in defeat.

“But we both had tried to save his cat.” his best friend spoke. “He was the one that had paid for everything.” 

“In which the cat had died,” Kristoff counters back, “leaving you in a debt that you shouldn’t be paying for.”

“I know.”

“Anna,” Kristoff lend her a helping hand, “you don’t owe him anything. You have moved on and look at you. You’re here because you have a purpose and you’ve learned so much from that experience.”

“Kristoff.” Anna’s tears began to form.

“And I’m so happy to have you as my best friend here.” he smiled, knowing that everything was going to be alright. 

“Thank you Kristoff.” was all that she could say, just as they had arrived at their destination. “Oh I love this place!”

“Really?” Kristoff had said in his usual sarcastic manner. “You don’t say!”

“Race you to the front!” Anna smirks, completely ignoring her best friend’s sarcasm.

“Oh it’s so on!” Kristoff calls out, just as Anna had turned off her car.

“Catch me if you can.” Anna shrieks in laughter as she ran on up to the entrance of the small amusement park.

“Oh Anna.” he smirks while trying to reach her through the small crowd.

“Hurry up Kristoff!” another, yet more familiar, voice had called out ahead of him.

 _Seriously?_ he thought while he made his way to the front entrance. _I’m coming._

“Oh look Kristoff,” Anna’s eyes went wide as saucers as she pointed out at one of the Christmas trees, “isn’t it beautiful.”

“Yeah it sure is Anna.” he nods in agreement.

But not as beautiful as she was. He knew that Anna would simply blush at his words, if had even mentioned her looking beautiful that night. _She would always look beautiful._ he thought as he watched Anna looking completely radiant underneath all of the Christmas lights. _Maybe there’s a chance for us._

But he’s afraid of taking the chance with her. He doesn’t want to ruin their friendship and yet his heart was telling him different. _But I love her and she loves me._ he thought as they all had entered into the amusement park.

“Oh look Kristoff!” a familiar voice made him smile within the Christmas spirit. There’s a train station!”

“I see.” he smirks at his best friend’s animated antics.

“C’mon let’s go!” Anna giggles as she pulls her best friend in that direction.

“Have fun you two!” his mother had called out, making Kristoff flush with embarrassment.

“We will Mama!”

____________________

_A few hours later_

“Mmmm….Chocolate.” Anna smiles while she was sipping on her cup of hot cocoa.

“Taste good huh?” her best friend chuckles, making her blush pink.

“Yep.”

“So what do you want to do next?” her best friend had asked.

“Hmmm….” Anna wonders aloud. “Maybe we could take a look at the Christmas tree displays.”

“Didn’t we just look at them a few minutes ago?” her best friend had cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Yes.”

“Maybe we could go and ice skate at the rink?” he had offered a hand to her.

“I would love that.” Anna had blushed at her best friend’s words.

“Alright then,” her best friend smirks, “lets go.”

“Okay.” Anna had giggled as they were making their way through the crowds.

“Hold on.” her best friend smirks down at her, making her blush crimson red.

 _Oh I am holding alright._ she thought, while her heart was beating in rhythm.

And indeed she was. She was holding on to the idea of having her best friend being there for her, when she needed him. She didn’t want to let og of the thought of them being together forever. She couldn’t let go of the idea of fate bringing them together, even if it was just for one night. _Maybe we are meant to be together after all._ she thought just as she stopped to admire a humongous Christmas tree. 

“Anna!” her best friend calls out in a clumsy fashion. “You’ve almost made me trip.”

“Oops sorry.” Anna blushes, just as the lights on the Christmas tree began to change. “Look!”

“I know.” 

“ _Children sleeping  
Snow is softly falling  
Dreams are calling  
Likes bells in the distance” _Annabeganto hum as she swayed along with the music coming from the Christmas tree.

“You must really like this song.” her best friend had smirked down at her.

“Ah duh…” Anna rolls her eyes back at him. “Who doesn’t?”

Her best friend just chuckled at her words.

“It’s so magical.” Anna had let out in awe, making her best friend smile even more. “Everything here is so magical. Can you believe it?”

“Oh I believe it alright.” Kristoff coughs while trying to mask his blush.

 _Only because of you, Anna._ he thought, just as his folks had arrived.

“Oh Anna and Kristoff,” his mother had called out, “we were looking for you. Now where on Earth have you two been?”

“Oh we’ve been doing a lot around here, haven’t we Kristoff?” Anna had answered, just as she wrapped her arm around his.

“Ah yeah.” Kristoff stutters, making his own folks chuckle.

“I see.” Grand Pabbie gave the young pair a knowing glance.

“Yep.” Anna nods.

“Well I don’t know about you two,” Mama Bulda began, “but I’m beat. Plus I’ve got work in the morning and I’m pretty sure that Kristoff has to work too.” 

“Ah yeah,” Kristoff sighs in defeat, “Dan wants to have me come in early tomorrow. Him and David are going to have me be in charge of the electrical work being installed tomorrow.” 

“Oh cool.” Anna had asked with excitement.

“Yeah it was Sven’s idea.” her best friend gave her a knowing smirk.

“So where will it be?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” Kristoff nods in agreement.

“Ugh fine!” Anna had simply bit back a grin.

As they all were walking on down towards the exit, Anna couldn’t help but feel the relief wash over her. Her heart was telling her that everything was going to be okay and that there was nothing going to stop her. _And the fact that I have a very supportive best friend was totally worth it._ she thought, just as they had arrived at the parking lot.

“We’ll see you when you get back.” a voice had interrupted her thoughts as her and Kristoff were getting into her car.

“See you at home.” Kristoff calls out in reply.

“Well that was so much fun, wasn’t it?” Anna states in reply as she buckled herself in.

“Yeah it sure was.” her best friend nods in agreement. “You’ve seemed to like the whole thing.”

“Yeah I guess so.” she had answered just as she had started up her car. “The place was nothing but pure magic and beautiful.” 

“Of course through your eyes, Anna.” Kristoff had casually mentioned, making his best friend blush.

“Thank you.” was all that Anna could say while she was trying to conceal her blush.

“You’re welcome.”

 _I don’t want to go._ Anna had thought as she nuzzled herself into her best friend’s embrace. _I don’t want him to let me go._

Her heart was pounding at the thought of leaving her best friend behind. She knew that she would be able to see him again, yet her heart was telling her something different. Maybe they were meant to be more than just best friends. Maybe they were meant to be more of a couple, just like everyone in their life has told them over the years. _Maybe we are suppose to be together._ she thought as she looked into her best friend’s eyes. 

“Anna,” her best friend spoke, causing her to let go, “are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” she coughs in reply.

“Oh.” he mouths, making Anna smile.

“Well,” Anna began, just before she left his side, “thank you for letting me join in on the fun.”

“You’re welcome.” her best friend smiles. “Glad that you came with us.”

“Me too.” Anna giggles a bit at his response. “Merry Christmas Kristoff.”

“Merry Christmas, Anna.” her best friend smirks just before she had entered into her small car.

 _Maybe we are meant to be together after all._ Anna had thought as her best friend had left to be with his family.

She knew that in her heart he had forgiven her, yet she didn’t expect him to be so genuine and forgiving. And if she is right, maybe they are meant to be together. 


End file.
